Secret Wish
by enlightedfallenAngel
Summary: Roronoa Zoro always said his promise to Kuina was his goal. That was their dream, but what was truly his?


_On a navy base on a secluded island was a cross with a demon leashed on its wooden surface. This particular event was the trigger of this so called demon's destiny, one of which may have served a purpose far beyond the expectations of any mighty entity. On a day that was meant to be a final goodbye to the world of which this demon's promise was to be dismissed. At a conclusion of which was mostly filled with lies and false hope lived a man known by some as pirate hunter. _

_The truth was simple. But he refused; this demon never would tell anybody about this secret that he kept. By mentioning this secret to himself would surely end the purpose of living. Yet at this final day that the demon heard the news that his deal would not be kept and execution would be near; a pause was necessary. A confession would be needed from him; yes the demon may not wish to denounce this secret; however perhaps its alter ego could. Roronoa Zoro could say things the demon may never hope to say let alone think about. It was okay though because death was near._

_But then..._

_He came._

_Monkey D. Luffy_

**2 months later…during the events of Alabasta.**

It was an awful day to say the least. The crew was split up due to the captain's quest to go after Crocodile and a swordsman with a newly added crewmate had to wait by their leader's side.

"Tch. How delusional can this guy be," the swordsman replied as Luffy fought invisible figures in the endless dessert surface.

Zoro looked down at his companion Tony Tony Chopper who was in the middle of asking a question. Naturally the small doctor would have been fine with waiting to experience things to occur in this new bizarre crew he recently joined. However the green haired swordsman was the first mate and therefore must have known much about this crazy man known as Monkey D Luffy.

"Ne Zoro I was wondering. You're the oldest member to join the crew right?"

_He wasn't a demon anymore. Since the last time he met the straw-hat there had been some changes. He was going to be known as an ex-pirate hunter. No more demons, Roronoa Zoro would do. So he would go by this name again and become more conservative about certain things._

_And yet…_

_When the youngest and newest member of the crew had asked Zoro about the differences within the gang of pirates; that secret he had kept was remembered through his conscience. No, he could not bring this up, not here. But he told the small doctor part of the truth to his secret._

"Since we've been together so long, another purpose has started to emerge."

"Another purpose?"

"Sorry, I can't really tell what it is."

**1 year later…during the final events of Thriller Bark.**

****Roronoa Zoro turned to his captain lying on the ground helpless and unguarded. Then he looked in front of him where a giant with the cold blooded eyes of a tyrant showed a reflection of Luffy's body.

This was no place to be optimistic. So he acted on will alone.

"However in exchange, please take my life for his."

_It was a familiar scenario, more so perhaps than before. Death was once again placing its cold grip on the shoulders of the swordsman. More eager than ever to finally capture this stubborn man's life. They always said third times a charm. But the greatest mistake death ever made was letting Roronoa Zoro breathe a bit. With just a bit of mercy whether intentional or not by death was more than enough for this swordsman to escape._

_This was all irrelevant however. It simply didn't matter to him. What did matter was the secret he had kept. And now more so than when he was in that cross…more so than when he almost leaked his secret to Chopper…more than ever this secret wanted to escape. It could not, it should not. No matter what._

_What did it matter though? He was going to die…_

_He didn't die though. And so the secret was kept, buried deeper in his flesh and bone._

**2 weeks after the separation of the straw-hats. **

_Enough._

_There was no need to lie anymore, especially to himself. What he had kept within his own heart was bound to get out and the secret would eventually leave him. But he tried to control it, at least for a final time. _

_And so he bowed to the best swordsman in the world and he lied._

Dracule Mihawk was no fool. He could see things psychically clear through the eyes that he obtained through experience. More importantly he could see through lies without hesitation, and this young man was sticking out like a sore thumb.

So he laughed and smiled at the green haired swordsman and made sure to tell him with full detail.

"Seems like you found something more important than your ambition."

Zoro twitched briefly and let out a faint gasp. It was brief, but it was enough to blow his cover. There was no point in telling any lies, especially to Mihawk.

Roronoa Zoro made sure he remembered this day, so he could remember the day he accepted to confess his secret to his rival.

**2 years later after the events of Fisherman Island.**

"Damn it Luffy!"

The green haired swordsman rubbed his forehead as it started to warm up into a swollen lump. It did not take long for the crew to settle down into another island after almost destroying the previous one they visited.

This little island only had a small shore with some vegetation but it honestly was just an abandoned peak that was perfect for a peaceful relaxation. The straw-hat crew didn't know the meaning of relaxation without some sense of recklessness.

However Zoro was sure that as long as he managed to avoid the commotion orchestrated by his captain and the long nosed liar; surely the odds of him getting involved would be minimal.

Minimal unfortunately was more than enough for the captain, and he showed his approval when a coconut he tried to reach for landed on top of the first mate.

Seriously! Was it impossible to try to fish without being physically hurt with this crew?

Zoro should have known better after all these years though. And oddly enough memory lane brought back that secret as always.

Unlike the other times however it seemed like this reminder was brought in a non near death scenario or adventure. This time Zoro remembered that secret at a time of peace, and perhaps this was the best way for him to finally admit his hidden confession.

So he closed his unscared eye and looked back to the ocean.

He released a sigh; and he revealed his mind.

_My secret…what I never wanted to admit to anyone including myself._

"Zorrrooo!"

Right then the swordsman could sense his captain behind him running towards him with something heavy.

Probably that same damn coconut…

_To Kuina I vowed to become the greatest swordsman. I won't go against my word to her father either. But that promise was never my wish to be…_

_There, that was his secret._

"Sorry about that Zoro, but you were in the way anyways. Stop being weird and join us".

The swordsman opened his eye and gave a growl of frustration at his captain who had his back already to him with his fist pumped up in the air. As if to lead a band of partying all by himself.

The demon cutter smiled though. It was okay since he made sure nobody saw it. Then he headed to his crew with his filled fishing basket, leaving behind his rod.

"Oi cook! Don't screw up the fish."

"What was that you stupid cyclop?"

_It had taken Roronoa Zoro 2 years to figure out what his real dream was. One he felt important to know and keep closely until it was real._

Zoro sat down across from his captain whose attention span expired on his first mate and renewed on to the fish he'd caught.

It would take a while for the perverted cook to prepare the fish so he decided to take a nap. He sat down on the grass on the field they were on as the sun's glare beamed down at them.

As he let his body fall back onto the smooth field he took a peek at his crew laughing at their captain's failed attempt to get pass Sanji's cooking pot.

He smiled again before feeling his back touch the grass and fainting his view.__

_My dream…to make sure my family reaches theirs._

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this fic and hope you found it interesting. Yeah I am convinced that our favorite swordsman has an alternative goal in his life and it seems to clash against Kuina's promise. If you're interested to know the quotes I used came from episodes 102 where Chopper and Zoro have a nice conversation about the crew. Episode 377 when Zoro plans to sacrifice himself for his crew. And lastly episode 515 when Mihawk figures out why Zoro really wants to be trained by him. Zoro is my favorite character; sorry if anybody was disappointed in my exclusion of any ZoroxRobin. I feel that they have very interesting personalities, but I wanted to give Zoro his independent share since I feel his character is so complex. I think he has the most emotional moments as far as life threating moments go in the series, but I do plan on giving Robin her own share in a fic sometime soon. Other than that again I hope you enjoyed this and feel free to review if you'd like. I always enjoy reading what you guys think about my stories and any improvements or suggestions would be welcomed. Thanks and to a new year of awesomeness! **_


End file.
